


Fireflies, Fireworks

by superpandagirl (zeerafuu)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerafuu/pseuds/superpandagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new year, a new birthday. Siwon has a surprise for Sungmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies, Fireworks

Sungmin wasn’t sure exactly where they were, since the pink eye cover Siwon had slipped over his eyes was preventing him from seeing his surroundings. But the smell of salt in the air and the gentle sea breeze was unmistakable - Siwon had brought him to the sea. He felt the car come to a stop, its tires crunching over sand, and Siwon’s reassuring hand over his as the engine died down.

“We’re at the beach, aren’t we?” Sungmin asked as he felt Siwon’s lips meet his temple.

“Yes we are. Ten points for the correct answer!” He replied with a chuckle and another kiss, this time on Sungmin’s cheek.

Sungmin giggled, and felt Siwon pulling away. He heard the car door open and close, and Siwon’s heavy footsteps on the sand before hearing his door open.

“Come on, babe. Let’s go,” Siwon said as he held both of Sungmin’s hands and led him out of the car. Disorientated, Sungmin stumbled as he took his first step on terra firma- they had been in the car, driving for what had seemed to be hours, and he had spent the last fifteen minutes or so blindfolded- but it was Siwon’s strong hold that had kept him upright.

“How far is it?” He asked ten steps later, his arm linked in Siwon’s and putting all his trust in the other man.

Siwon gave no reply, and instead scooped Sungmin up and carried him, bridal style, up what seemed to be a set of stairs. Sungmin squealed and shouted at him to put him down, but Siwon simply chuckled and kissed him on his forehead.

When Sungmin’s feet met firm ground once more, he realized that he was sitting in a very comfortable chair.

“Siwon~ Let me see!” He whined, and heard Siwon chuckle and breathe a soft yes, okay, babe in his ear before slipping the eye cover off. He blinked away the darkness, and when his sight had finally returned, he saw a table for two in front of him, atop which sat an unopened bottle of wine and two glasses and an oil lamp. They were on a roofless patio in the middle of the sea, surrounded by the sea and the beautiful night sky and- what were those little green lights?

“Siwon, are those fireflies?” Sungmin asked, reaching out to catch one that had flown in front of him. He missed.

“Yes. They don’t usually come in winter, but well, they’re here now, aren’t they?” Siwon replied, smiling from across the table.

Sungmin could only stare in awe at the sight around him. It was dark, and the only light came from the fireflies and the oil lamp at the centre of the table. It took him a minute or so before he reached out and took Siwon’s hand in his.

“Thank you, Siwon.” He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper, but Siwon heard it anyway.

“You welcome,” he replied, stroking the top of Sungmin’s hand, brushing intentionally over the plain silver ring on his ring finger.

Sungmin giggled and pulled his hand away. “Stop that!” He scolded playfully, and played with the ring as Siwon opened the bottle of wine with a charm that had never failed to set Sungmin’s heart fluttering.

He poured out two glasses, and handed Sungmin one of them before sitting back down and checking his watch. Perfect.

“Twenty more seconds,” he said as he watched Sungmin swirling the wine in his glass.

Sungmin gave him a look that was a cross between a grin and a knowing look, and Siwon simply grinned back.

“Ten,” he said as he got up from his seat and made his way to Sungmin’s, pulling the chair behind him. “Nine. Eight. Seven. Six.” He sat down, took Sungmin’s left hand in his and stared straight into his eyes. “Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Happy birthday, hyung.”

Sungmin was about to reply, but the sky in front of them was suddenly lit up in fireworks of all colors. He could only stare as a multitude of green, pink, blue and yellow, as well as the distinctively loud boom boom of the fireworks overwhelmed his senses. He mildly sensed how Siwon had, once again, started playing with the ring on Sungmin’s finger once more, and so he turned, and kissed him deeply.

They kissed for what seemed to be forever, the loud boom booms around them be damned as they took in one another, lips melting against lips like chocolate. When they broke apart, the fireworks had all disappeared, together with the fireflies, leaving them in a rather intimate semi-darkness, the only source of light being the oil lamp on the table.

With his hand still in Sungmin’s, Siwon reached out and took his glass from the other side of the table, and motioned for Sungmin to do the same.

“You haven’t made a birthday wish, hyung,” he pointed out as he stroked the skin around the ring in lazy circles, and smiled when he caught Sungmin’s playful frown. Siwon’s obsession with the fact that he had gotten a ring on Lee Sungmin was something Sungmin couldn’t really get.

Sungmin swirled the wine in his glass, staring at the deep red liquid. He knew exactly what to wish for. But… “Would you grant me that wish, Siwon?” He asked him tentatively.

“Depends on what it is. If it is a pink jet then I guess you might have to wait when I’m a little richer…” He joked, and laced their fingers together. “I’m kidding, Sungmin. I would get you anything.”

“Really? Anything?”

Siwon chuckled, and leaned in to kiss Sungmin’s forehead. “Yes, anything at all.”

Sungmin met his eyes, and sensed the sincerity. What he had wanted was huge. Siwon has his family here, and so did he. Both of them had lived their whole lives in Seoul, so it wasn’t really feasible, wasn’t it? Still. There was no harm done in asking, was there?

“Let’s go to America. And get married and start a new life there. Just you and me,” Sungmin said, pacing and choosing his words carefully. He felt a lump in his throat when he saw Siwon’s eyes widen for just a second, before his gaze softened.

Siwon reached out, and clinked his glass with Sungmin’s. “Yes, let’s,” he said softly as he leaned in and planted a kiss on Sungmin’s head. 

Sungmin set his glass on the table and wound his arms around the larger man, taking in his scent and his presence. “Thank you, Siwon,” he whispered to his chest.

Siwon tucked a lock of hair behind Sungmin’s ear, and kissed him. “I love you, Min,” he whispered, and felt him relax in his arms.


End file.
